Mary Howe/Writings/Diary
As reproduced in ''Fighting for the Cause, Writing for the Cause, by Douglas Saylor, 2010.'' Mt. Carroll Wednesday, March 21, 1855. A beautiful sunshiny day. was absent a large proportion of the time, and I had charge of the schoolroom. Received a dear, good, spicy letter from Clarissa Paine of Painesville. She speaks of all the pleasant scenes experienced during that delightful visit to Ohio, by us all; refers to Classy Wyman, and think it a pity that they hould be as far apart as ever, now that Classy is her sister. We have a new boarder at the Seminary, came here while I was at home, Mrs. Shaw, with her two children and a parrot. Her husband is in California, or rather is just starting for that place, and she is to remain here a year, study a few branches, and take music lessons. She has Southey's partial works, and I have enjoyed a rare treat in reading "Thalaba the Destroyer". The few extracts I had before seen, had greatly excited my curiosity; I expected something good, and was not disappointed. I have also read, for the first time his far famed "Vision of Judgment," rendered immortal by Byron, and by its own almost sublimely swelling absurdities. Thursday, 22. I received by the hands of Mr. Thomas, from the Mt. Carroll Seminary Mailbox, a paper from Charles Cole, and a letter from mother, containing the news of little Carrie Tisdel's death. I am very sorry for Deloss and Mary, they will miss their babe so much. I have been sitting in the library this evening, hearing Misses Wood and Gregory plan a future course of operations for the school. Have this week assisted the editresses in getting out the 21st No. of the "Bud of Genius." Misses Thimman, Thawes and Grant hardly expect to survive the trial of reading it, but I guess they will. March 23. The paper has been read, school dismissed, and I have sent, since those events have transpired, my verses, "The West," to the _Republican_ for publication. That is, I have written them off, enclosed, and directed them to , with a request to hand them to the Editor, if he chooses. I hardly anticipate seeing them in print, though I honestly think _worse_ lines have appeared in the columns of newspapers. April 4th. I received last week a letter from Classy Wyman, that really did me a great deal of good. I am sure she must be a happy wife, with such a talented and distinguished husband; and best of all, marriage has not diminished her affection for her friends. I believe that of course "that nearer and dearer one" possesses the largest share of her heart, but think little nooks are left, yet, for her old schoolmates to inhabit. "The West" _did_ appear in the _Republican_, and emboldened by that success, and a certain flattering notice int he editorial department, I have resolved to send my "Meeting of the Spirits to the _Era_. A funny incident happened last Sunday morning. It was the 1st of April, which I had entirely forgotten; at the Methodist Sabbath school I was chatting with near the stove, when , who was sitting at a little distance handed me a folded note. I opened and read it, as follows, "Did you know there was a large spot of ink on the left corner of your collar? Excuse me." Mrs. Frolock who read it with me, looked at my collar, and I at hers, in great bewilderment, when suddenly she exclaimed, "he is fooling us, it is the 1st of April." We laughted as heartily over the affair, as we dared in church, then Mrs. Frolock returned the paper, with the words, "April Fool returns on yourself" written on the other side.